Commercial stage lighting is used in commercial environments and typically remotely controllable, and produces a light output greater than 1000 lumen. This kind of lighting is often set up and taken down as part of a show.
It may be advantageous to include controls that facilitate setting up the device. These devices are often connected to a network via a network connection. The network connection can be for example ethernet, DMX, ArtNet, or multiples.
When these lights are placed in a network, each light has an address that identifies it on the network.